


You’re a part of our fam-ily, Ro

by BearBear8



Series: Roman needs more love [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Roman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Roman is finally awake, but what happens when he didn’t want to wake up in the first place? And how will he react knowing Remus and Deceit were the ones who found him?





	You’re a part of our fam-ily, Ro

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I know I know two updates?? In two days?? Who am I??😂😂 but no seriously, I hope you guys enjoy this part!! Oh! And happy Labor Day to all my fellow American peeps👀
> 
> I hope I did the fluff justice! Tbh there’s not too many warnings in here, except Ro does have a panic attack. And there’s a brief mention of suicide. But that’s about it, but still, if that’s triggering for y’all then please be safe <3
> 
> Now on with Lè fluff! (And a touch of a angst)

The first thing Roman became aware of was a dull ache running up and down the length of both his arms.

  
The second was the fact that someone was holding one of his hands in both of theirs.

Cracking his eyes open, he was met with the sight of his ceiling, which was covered in a plethora of glow in the dark stars. Their light casting a small amount of glow in the otherwise pitch black room.

  
Lifting his head up, he looked over to try and figure out which side was holding his hand. He had to squint in the dim lighting to see which side it was, but once he did, his blood ran cold.

  
There, sitting in a chair next to his bed, was his brother Remus.

Roman’s mind blanked after that, because why, why is he here?! His twin and him aren’t on particularly good terms, so what would he be doing here? And why is he holding his hand? And now that he thinks about it, why is his hand bandaged? Why would his hand be- oh. Oh.

_Oh no no nononono! This wasn’t supposed to happen! He wasn’t supposed to wake up! No one was supposed to save him! Let alone his own twin! No no NO!_

  
Roman was lost in his own mind, so far lost that he didn’t notice Deceit in his doorway, that he didn’t notice Remus had woken up from where he had been slumped over in his chair, so far lost that he didn’t realize he had started hyperventilating either.

Roman was full on panicking at this point, his breaths coming in short gasps. Without realizing it, he yanked his hand from his brothers grasp, using his now free hand to grip at his hair and ears.

Before he had time to register what was going on, Remus was in front of him, pulling his hands away from his hair and ears as he started speaking to him. But Roman couldn’t hear anything over the _thump thump thump_ of his heart.

His mind was running so fast, too fast, and all he could think about was they know, they know now. _What if they told the other sides? What if they’re only here to laugh at me for being so weak? What if- what if Thomas replaces me now? What if they all hate me now? They hate me, they hate me, they hate me!_

  
Suddenly, Roman was brought out of his mind, when he felt Remus place his hands on both sides of his face, gently wiping his tears as they fell.

Noticing that he finally had his brothers attention, Remus began to speak again. “Breathe, Roman. Just breathe.” Roman blinked at him, as if trying to comprehend what his brother was saying. Until it clicked and he remembered _oh yeah, I need to breathe._

  
“In for 4 Roman, cmon I know you can do this” Roman tried to do what his brother said, he really did, but he- he just _couldn’t!_ Noticing his twins increasing panic, Remus grabbed Roman’s hand again, before speaking to him. “Roman, I know it’s hard, I know, but we really need to get your breathing under control, so please, please try.”

Roman just shook his head, before stuttering out a response “I-i i c-can’t Ree! I ca- can’t do I-It. Y-you should’ve ju- just l-let me d-die!” Roman just barely managed to get out, before breaking out into a fresh wave of sobs.

  
Remus frowned at that, upset that his brother would think like that. _Although,_ he supposes he shouldn’t be _too_ surprised. If Roman’s note was anything to go off of. He sighed before gently grabbing Roman’s face, making him look him in the eye. “Roman, Ro, I’m so sorry you feel this way, but please you need to breathe”

Roman nodded his head, deciding to just go along with what his brother told him to do.

Remus let go of Roman’s face, instead choosing to place his hands on Roman’s shoulders. Roman brought his shaking hands up to hold onto his brothers arms, using his twin to ground himself in the present.

Remus started counting for him, exaggerating his breaths so Roman could follow along. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth time of his brother counting it all out, Roman found it slightly easier to breathe in.

“Good job Roro! just keep doing that” Remus praised, and continued to count for Roman.

  
Finally, somewhere between one moment and the next, Roman’s sobs faded into sniffles, and his breathing evened out. Worn out and embarrassed, Roman collapsed into his brothers waiting arms, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Remus just held him close, rubbing his brothers back comfortingly.

  
Deceit chose this moment to make himself known, stepping out of Roman’s doorway into the main room. Walking over to the brothers, Deceit sat down next to them, placing his hand on Roman’s shoulder.

Roman turned his face to look at who was there, paling when he saw it was Deceit. His mind started running again, his breath picking up a small amount.

  
He just didn’t understand. What was Deceit doing here? _Why? Was he here to make fun of him? Didn’t Deceit hate him? Didn’t Remus hate him too? If they hate him why are they both here? Maybe it’s a trick? They couldn’t possibly care for him? They couldn’t! They coul-_

  
“Ro, breathe.” He was brought out of his musings by Remus whispering in his ear, reminding him he needs to breathe still. Shockingly to Roman, Deceit starts counting for him, waiting for him to calm down before speaking to him.

  
Once he’s calm again, Roman untangles himself from his brothers arms a tad, so he can more fully look at Deceit. Sniffling a bit, he opens his mouth to apologize, but before he can, Deceit cuts him off.

  
“Roman! None of that is true,” Deceit begins, wiping a tear from Roman’s face, before continuing. “I assure you, me and Remus care very very much. I know you and I aren’t on the best terms, but I care very deeply about you. I promise you. Anything your mind is telling you is wrong, I don’t hate you, nor does Remus. The other sides don’t either, you are not a burden, nor are you undeserving of our care. We love you Roman, you are a part of, as Patton would call it, our fam-ily, Ro. So please believe me when I tell you, we all love and care for you so very deeply”

  
Roman just blinked at him, taking a moment to process what Deceit told him.

Eventually, Roman’s eyes filled with tears. Because they care! _They care!_ He wants so bad to disagree, to push them away, to say Deceit is lying, but he’s too exhausted to do anything other than believe what his brother and Deceit have told him.

  
He’s too exhausted to do anything more than let out a heartbreaking sob, before launching himself at Deceit, clinging onto him for dear life, afraid that if he lets go, he’ll be gone, and this will have all been a dream.

Deceit freezes for a moment, not expecting that from the creative side, but soon enough he wraps his arms around Roman, just holding him close and shushing him.

Eventually Remus comes up to Roman’s other side, completing the group hug.

  
Soon enough, Roman’s tears trickled off into sniffles, and he relaxed further into their comforting hold.

  
Slowly drifting off, one of the last things he became aware of, was Deceit slowly rocking him back and forth, and Remus humming a shared lullaby from their childhood.

  
Finally, he allowed his eyes to slip close. Feeling warm and content for the first time in ages. Drifting off to his brothers melodic voice, and Deceit’s gentle rocking, with his last conscious thought being.

_Maybe they do love me after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo Boi! I hope that fluff was was okay! I have wayyyy more fluff planned for Lè next part thought! 
> 
> Seeee! I told y’all Roman would be okay eventually. All I’m gonna say about the next part tho, is there may or may not totally be a dark side cuddle puddle. So enjoy that lil teaser lol. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this is kinda crappy tbh, haven’t been feeling the best up in Lè old noggin lol. But *throws fic at yall* I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys this! <3


End file.
